Question: Express $0.0840$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.0840$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{0}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{840}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $840$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{840}{10000}$